


Yours, All Yours

by cathcer1984



Series: Darling, Yours [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Beta Peter Hale, Bottom Peter Hale, Good Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Implied Switching, M/M, Mentioned Infidelity, Not between Peter and Stiles, Post-Canon, Spark Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 23:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Peter's perspective of events in Darling, Please.





	Yours, All Yours

**Author's Note:**

> You'll need to read Darling, Please first for this to make sense. It sort of follows along, but more detail for some events that were only mentioned. 
> 
> Peter's POV.

Peter was happily reading in his apartment when a knock came, preceded by an erratic heartbeat. With a smirk to himself Peter took his time making his way to open the door.

"Well, this is a surprise." He remarked as he leaned against the doorjamb. "To what do I owe this honour?"

Stiles sighed dramatically. "I'm bored," he whined. "Scott's working with Deaton. Kira's not back till tomorrow, Lydia's in New York, my dad's working. Entertain me!"

With a huff of amusement Peter moved aside and let Stiles pass him by. "I'm touched I come so highly on your list."

"You're above Isaac."

"You don't like Isaac." Peter shut the door and came to sit next to Stiles on the couch.

"Right." Stiles grinned at him. "That means I like you."

Raising an eyebrow Peter watched as Stiles reached out and fingered the book he had left on the low coffee table. His knee was bouncing, fingernails chewed down, hair wild from where he'd been tugging at it. "My, you're very pent up. What would you usually do to expend this energy?"

Stiles flushed and Peter smirked again, sniffing the air obviously.

"Your first orgasm didn't help?"

"Neither did the second," Stiles mumbled and Peter laughed loudly.

"Did you come to me for the third?" Peter was half joking, half serious.

Stiles' body froze for a second and he turned his wide eyes to stare at Peter in disbelief. "Is that a serious offer?"

"It could be." Peter leaned back pretending he wasn't as affected as he actually was. "Depends on what your answer is."

"Yes." Stiles looked surprised, whether by the speed with which he answered or the answer itself Peter didn't know nor did he care.

Peter's eyes flashed beta blue briefly. "Then come here, darling, and show me how much you want it." He waited and eventually Stiles moved, sliding along the couch until he straddled Peter's lap.

Stiles ground his hips down into Peter's half hard cock. Peter grabbed onto Stiles' hips holding him still as he tipped his head back. "Come on, sweetheart. Let me at that beautiful neck of yours."

With a moan Stiles lifted his hands to wrap around Peter's neck, fingers tangling in his hair as he tugged Peter forward. But before Peter could get his mouth on Stiles' neck, Stiles ducked down and met him in a soft kiss. Surprised, Peter let Stiles control it for a moment and then he kissed back devouring Stiles' mouth.

**

After the first time Stiles stayed away from Peter for two weeks. Peter brought condoms just in case, braving the disapproving look he got from old Mrs Johnson at the check out. She'd known him as a child and tutted as she scanned his condoms and lubricant, putting them at the bottom of the brown paper bag and burying them under his cereal, bread and milk. 

Peter had no shame about buying items for sex. As a wolf it was a natural thing for adults to do, wolves didn't find the embarrassment in it that humans did. 

He put the lubricant in his bedside table drawer and the condoms in the drawer in the bathroom, one he knew Stiles went into from time to time. Peter would leave it up to Stiles if they were going to use them or not, both men knew Peter couldn't carry or contract any diseases and Stiles couldn't get pregnant. If he used one occasionally with his sex toys then no one had to know but him. 

Only, Stiles never mentioned them. He saw them, Peter knows he did. He heard the drawer open, the sharp intake of breath and the anger souring his scent. Peter didn't understand it, Stiles stayed away a full month that summer. But Peter didn't know how to talk to him, how to speak to him about it when Stiles was never keen to stick around. 

**

Peter knew something was different as soon as he stepped into the Pack meeting. His eyes sought out Stiles, surprised he was home.

When Stiles wouldn't meet his eye, Peter got suspicious and sniffed discreetly. He was hit by a scent covering Stiles, another man. Peter had to reign his wolf in firmly for the first time in years.

Stiles had someone else, someone around often enough that their scents mingled. Peter knew their relationship wasn't where it should be, it wasn't enough but Peter was waiting for Stiles to graduate before approaching him with the idea of a relationship. Stiles was so skittish around him when they were alone if they weren't fucking.

Catching Scott's eye Peter berated himself for projecting so much. He shook his head at his Alpha, the pup had grown into the wolf and Peter was proud of the man he had become. Glancing at Stiles, Peter was hurt but only had himself to blame. Peter now had to resign himself to the fact that his fling (could he say fling when it had gone on for years?) with Stiles was over.

**

To say Peter was surprised when Stiles had shown up on his doorstep needy and desperate, would be an understatement. After Peter had taken Stiles apart with his fingers, mouth and cock they lay side by side on the bed Stiles' scent souring with disgust and shame. Peter was almost glad that he left taking the awful smell with him. 

It took Peter too long to realise why his wolf was so calm even though he knew Stiles was with _Marcus_. They were living together at college, they were having sex but Stiles only ever smelt of his orgasms and vaguely of latex. Stiles would still go home covered in Peter's scent, marks and come. It drove Peter insane, Stiles was making all these declarations and they had to be deliberate. 

Smelling of Peter, wearing his marks, not washing Peter's come away- they were all declarations of partnership. 

But, he had a human he lived with, a boyfriend he also had sex with, another man he was making his life with. Peter was hurt and confused. He'd never been more upset that his Alpha was a pup and not his sister in his life. 

Each time Stiles left Peter whined, he stayed in the sheets that smelt like them for hours at first, then days, it was getting out of control. He had to stop this, he didn't want to. He had Stiles, a small insignificant part of him compared to what the boyfriend had however; it was something. 

And something was better than nothing. 

**

Peter curled around Stiles listening to him breath deeply in his sleep. He had the whole night with his- Peter cut that thought off, in no way was Stiles _his_. Still, they had the whole night, he could wake up with Stiles in his arms, have sleepy morning sex and maybe Stiles would let them shower together so Peter could take care of his mate properly, fully. 

Again, Stiles surprised him. Disappointed him. 

The click of the door shutting woke Peter, he was disorientated for a moment reaching out a hand to search for Stiles in the still-warm sheets. Curling into a ball Peter focused his hearing, Stiles was fine leaving and promising Scott it was the last time. Peter could hardly breath. 

The jeep engine faded into the distance and his Alpha's heartbeat got stronger until Scott was standing outside the door. He didn't knock but Peter pulled on some clothes and opened the door to him. 

"Alpha," he tilted his head respectfully. 

"I'm sorry Peter. I've asked him to stop doing this to you." Scott was sincere and his eyes full of pity. 

It was easy to reach for the anger, cover the hurt and heartbreak. "You had no right." 

"No," Scott agreed. "You should have told him how you felt years ago." 

Peter flashed his eyes, Scott flared his red in response. "I know you're hurt Peter. I know-"

"You know nothing!" He lashed out and scratched his claws down Scott's face. They healed immediately but the blood stayed adn Peter dropped to his knees baring his throat in submission. Scott's hand rested on his neck, a sign of forgiveness. "I think I'll visit Cora." 

"You do that, take all the time you need to Peter." Scott hauled Peter to his feet and pulled him into a tight hug. "Stiles is an idiot. You deserve someone smarter."

"He is smart." Peter defended. 

Scott smiled sadly, "not all the time."

"No," Peter conceded, eyes going to his bedroom door. "Not all the time."

**

Argentina was different from Peter expected. Cora was more confident, more sure of herself, more comfortable with her wolf. Peter was proud of her, he's always had a soft spot for her and spending time together has been wonderful. 

She kept in contact with Derek and told Peter all about his life. She tried to distract him from his melancholy, it helped somewhat. Peter had honestly thought he would have heard something from Stiles, something telling him it was over but nothing. Not until three days had gone by. Peter saw Stiles ringing him and Cora took his phone away, wouldn't let him answer. "You need to make him grovel, Uncle Peter. If you want him back." 

"If he wants me you mean." Peter sighed. He phone buzzed in Cora's hand with a voicemail. She tucked her hair behind her ear then handed the phone over. Peter took it and tugged at her hand until she sat next to him. 

"Only if you want to, Uncle Peter." She said quietly. "You don't have to listen to it now. Or even at all." 

Peter made a decision, put the phone in his pocket and squeezed his niece's fingers. "Show me around this farm of yours." 

With a bright laugh so reminiscent of her mother's Cora grinned. "It's not a farm, for fuck's sake." 

* 

It took two weeks before Peter would listen to the voicemail. It sat heavy on his mind but the idea that Stiles was telling him 'no' outweighed the slim possibility that he was saying 'yes'. 

He let Cora lead him to a stream nearby and they sat on a warm rock in the sun. Peter took the phone out of his pocket. 

"Are you sure?" Cora's voice was soft.

Peter nodded. "I have to know, one way or another." Taking a deep breath Peter played the message, the first sound- Stiles saying his name, full of desperation and want, made Peter ache for the man. He had to listen to it twice, not hearing anything the first time after the word 'I love you' came through. Stiles was saying 'yes'. 

A tapping made him look over at Cora, she was batting harshly at her phone with her thumbs. "He's a fucking idiot." 

"Yes," Peter agreed. 

"He doesn't deserve you." 

Shaking his head Peter said "I don't deserve him. I've done some things I'm not proud of Cora, he knows about all of them. He doesn't see Laura when he looks at, not like Derek does. He doesn't see trauma, like Lydia. He doesn-"

"What about me?" Cora demands. "I don't see those things either." 

He smooths a hand over her hair, "I know you don't, Cora. You're special to me and so is he. You both mean so much to me." 

"Sorry." Cora shrugged. "I'm angry that you're hurt, that he hurt you. Stilinski can be cruel." 

"As can I, my dear. And I am aware he hurt me but I love him." 

Cora leans into him, giving Peter a full body hug, something she hasn't done since she was a child. "If he makes you happy, then go get your man." 

Happy, Peter holds her tight. "I will. On Thursday when my flight lands." He types out a text to Stiles, replying once and then ignoring his phone to enjoy Cora's company in the bright, warm sunshine of Argentina. 

**

"Ah!" Peter gasps. "Sweetheart, Stiles, _please_." 

Stiles is lazily thrusting into Peter, his face awed. "I never thought I'd have this," he admits wiping Peter's sweaty hair from his forehead. 

"What?" Peter groans as Stiles nails his prostrate. "Me, begging for you to get a fucking move on," he grits out, wanting to come. 

Above him Stiles chuckles, "you," he says softly. He leans down and kissed Peter sweetly, finally picking up the pace and curling a hand between their bodies around Peter's cock stroking him to completion. Stiles follows him into orgasm a few erratic thrusts later. 

Peter holds Stiles close. "You have me, love." 

"And you have me." Stiles agrees wiping his cheek against Peter's chest hair. "I'm yours, all yours Peter." 

"I know, love. I have the receipt to prove it." Peter grins as Stiles' head pops up off his chest to scowl at him. 

"Receipt?" 

Peter flaps his hand, "Certificate. Whatever. It's legal now." 

Catching his hand Stiles sucks Peter's fourth finger into his mouth, teeth clacking on the solid ring sitting there. Peter moans wantonly. "Fuck, love, if you keep that up I'm going to have fuck you again." 

Sliding his mouth of Peter's finger with an obscene pop Stiles smirks, "like that's a hardship for either of us." He lays his head down on Peter's chest again and Peter strokes his fingers through Stiles' hair. "I think I should have an endearment for you."

"What do you have in mind, darling?"

"Hmmm. Well, you have love, sweetheart and darling covered. You call Cora, my dear. How about babe?" Peter wrinkles his nose. "No, that's no good" Stiles says. "Oh, I know!" His scent spikes with happiness, contentment and excitement. He moves so their faces are close together. "Ask me, come on Peter, ask me." 

"You can't just slip into a sentence, love?" Peter smirks. 

"Well, husband, I think I might do just that." Stiles face lights up and Peter knows he looks as ridiculously happy as his husband does. 

Peter kisses Stiles long, wet and deep. "You like it then?" Stiles asks. 

"I do." 

Snorting Stiles winks, "you've said that already, husband." 

"And I'll say it to you every day for the rest of my life." Peter pecks Stiles on the end of the nose. "I love you." 

Stiles smiles dopily at him. "I love you too." He shuffles around until he's comfortable and drops into a doze, Peter looks at the wall where their marriage certificate is framed, then at the ring on his finger and the matching one on Stiles' hand before he too drifts off into a truly contented sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> [I'm still here on tumblr](https://cathcer1984.tumblr.com). Come talk/prompt/stalk whatever.
> 
> The sections are Peter and Stiles' first time.   
The condom scene.  
Peter finding out about Stiles and Marcus.  
Stiles coming to Peter even though he's with Marcus.   
The night Stiles leaves Peter when he's asleep/Peter's talk with Scott.  
Peter and Cora in Argentina.  
Peter and Stiles having sex/recently married.


End file.
